Current person-to-person transactions experience delays in the processing of funds transfer between a sender and a receiver. The person-to-person transactions rely on overnight ACH (Automated Clearing House) funding to accomplish funds transfer between the sender and the receiver which results in delays.
Existing systems suffer from these and other problems.